Valkyries Fury
by Adnexus
Summary: Seventh year and Harry has to learn to live with betrayal, a creature inheritance, and a familiar voice in his head... Maybe slash for now rate t on hold


Charms92 and I do not own hp, we are just playing with the characters

years 1-5 happened as written JKR, years six is where our minds took over hps universe

* * *

Harry was on the tower, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts, thinking about what was going on with the war, his friends, his family. He was also thinking about how he could be able to destroy old Voldy-warts. He turned, startled, when he heard "Out late Harry??"

Looking behind him, he saw Dumbledore walking towards him "Oh hi, Headmaster" he said, looking back at the grounds.

"My boy what are you doing out so late?" the older wizard inquired

"I don't believe it is all that late, headmaster." replied Harry, as the darkness became deeper, from the clouds slowly blocking out the light of the nearly-full moon.

"Never the less, my boy, it is not safe for you to be out alone anymore, not even on Hogwarts grounds Surely, you should know better. After all, almost every year, Voldemort has found a way to get into Hogwarts, even with the added protections I have placed to keep you and the other students here safe. Now, don't you think it is best for you to return to your bed before you get detention with Prof. Snape again?"

_'So much for those protections, Headmaster, and please! If three first-years can get through the them, then it is not worth much. And second year? One second year student and a sword was what protected the school!' Harry thought to himself 'Yes, I'm glad Fawkes came and blinded the basilisk and that he healed me though now I am regretting that a little. Never mind that third year had been the most peaceful yet, and even at that, there was still supposedly homicidal maniacs that weren't really homicidal, dead people that weren't really dead, and dementors coming out of the woodwork after me, when YOU agreed to have them here for the students "safety"!_

_And fourth year? Ha! Yeah, right! Really had the protections going that year! Hiring a sadistic DADA professor without even making sure it's really who it's supposed to be! And you were supposed to be friends with the guy for years, not to mention the fact that you are in the Order together--you should have noticed SOMETHING was off about him, wouldn't you think? And the Tournament? How hard would it have been to get an underage fourth year out of it? Even muggles don't allow underage children to make contracts without consent from an adult! But no! You say I have to go through with it, and I get the dubious joy of almost having my friend drown, almost getting crispy- crittered by a dragon, and going through a maze filled with monsters! And don't even tell me you couldn't have known that the cup was a portkey! You were there when it was placed! You should have felt the spell on it!_

_And fifth year? The ministry had no business placing a teacher here. You could have fought against the toad being here, even agreed to have them send someone else who wouldn't torture the students with blood-quills! Between the visions from Voldemort, the Occlumency lessons with Snape, and her, I'm lucky I even survived the year! Oh, yeah! And let's just think about the lessons with Snape for minute. You know we don't get along, or trust, one another. How could you honestly think it would be okay for us to have personal lessons together?! All it led to was even more anger between me and Snape! But even the lessons with Snape were better than the threat of being crucioed by the toad_' Harry admitted to himself.

"Yes, headmaster. I'll just run along to my bed in a minute." Harry replied somewhat sarcastically, finally responding to the headmaster

Dumbledore was almost through the door, when the clouds covering the moon finally drifted away, leaving a pale light to once again illuminate the schools grounds.

In the lessening darkness, Harry saw them, black shapes at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Seeing movement over the trees, he took a fast look and saw more black shapes in the sky quickly approaching. Before Dumbledore could finish going through the doorway, Harry yelled out to him "Headmaster, the death eaters, the death eaters are here! We are under attack!"

* * *

Please review, and if anyone have any suggestions feel free to submit


End file.
